


I Wish I Could Pretend (I didn't Need You)

by CatCalls



Series: Collar Full [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatCalls/pseuds/CatCalls
Summary: "Then again, dancing was far from the worst Alastor could make him do..."
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Collar Full [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553485
Comments: 11
Kudos: 106





	I Wish I Could Pretend (I didn't Need You)

Today was one of those weird occasions where the night found them together.

Soft hues lighting the room and music floating impassively around the air, a bottle of whiskey, almost empty, at the center of the table and the both of them resting close but still apart. Alastor allowed himself to relax a bit more against his chair, eyeing with tiny interest the form of his beloved, unusually quiet, soft in a way, with honey eyes half lidded and lips moving imperceptibly at the rhythm of the words being sung, it was mesmerizing, in a way, seeing this side almost never shown by his lover. A contrast from his usual fire and scorching apathy.

Cute, most certainly.

The redhead could almost ignore just how dull and not truly appealing he found the song being played by the speakers of the radio, tonight, after all, was not his turn to chose which tunes were meant to enlighten their gathering. It was Husk’s type of retribution after being left to wait for his arrival for far too many times, and Alastor had decided to let it be just this time around, since he came fresh out of a recent hunt, still high and pleased, and humoring the other man for a change didn’t feel all that damaging. He was nice like that, sometimes, not that many could testify to that.

Alastor chuckled quietly, taking another sip of his drink and let himself bask in the lazy glow of the scenario before boredom inevitably caught him between its troublesome grasp, tranquility of any sort was never proper of him, and in a few circumstances he found that to be particularly annoying if not convenient, for being in constant movement, always seeking new thrills and trials was the things to account for his achievements and glories. But they also were kind of troubling in situations like this one. Where peace was meant to reign, a break from the world and the weight of its responsibilities, for the both of them.

It was hard committing to memory the smooth lines of the face he _oh so adored_ when he felt they would look even better contorting in annoyance, hatred or pain, consuming and harsh, _and beautiful._

He let out a humm, thoughtful and heavy with want, feeling energy coursing through his veins, making him restless and unable to return to the stupor that had been keeping the wishes and desires under wraps. Now, afflicted and conmotionated, Alastor needed to scheme, move and _bend,_ desperately, intensely. But words felt inefficient and unfulfilling, the notion perplexed him, he always knew exactly what to say and how to say it, how to cater to the ear of an audience and get the reaction he wanted to admire, but here, at this very moment, the idea of talking felt like an insult and an intruder, vain and not needed. Once more, Husk proved to be an opponent and a challenge, without intention, not trying. It made him twitch, excited and motivated, setting off an idea of sorts. A notion.

Words might be inadequate, but there were other ways of putting his machinations into motion, of expressing them and give them shape with the help of actions and gestures. To get back some control, obtain a pay back that was not all that needed, but that he desired all the same.

With his smile sharp and ready, he stood up, leaving his now empty glass to rest over the table with a light sound, closing the distance towards his companion in short and measured movements, the other looked at him, eyebrows twitching in a way of questioning his sudden demeanor, Alastor merely squinted, letting one of his hands rest over the forearm of his partner to then pull him up quickly.

Husk stumbled to his feet, curses making it past his lips, muttered and slurred, his own glass clattering without much graze and with some content splashing out. Expression turning sour and directed towards the responsible of such an _idiotic_ act. Alastor smirked, smug and joyous, moving his hand to hold Husk’s, and putting the other on the small of his back, pulling him closer and making him fumble awkwardly to gain some balance.

Husk felt his cusses and accusations die out, embarrassed and inquisitive, trying to convey his aggravation with the help of his stare and doing what he could to stop the red spreading over his cheeks. He did the possible to move away from the strange embrace, but Alastor didn’t budge. Continuing to smile down at him and taking a light step back, bringing him along.

Husk yelped, losing his footing before stabilizing himself once more, moving his free hand to rest against the chest of the man holding him, undignified but with understanding downing on him. Frowning, still disbelieving, look not wavering in their accusation towards the bastard that could obviously not allow him a peaceful reunion without pulling something that satisfied his own perverse amusement. Then again, _dancing_ was far from the worst Alastor could make him do.

Letting out a huff, Husk moved his hand to rest over the shoulder of his stupid partner, changing his look to one that spoke of annoyed resignation, the male with hazel eyes answered by grinning and beginning to move again, this time without pausing, setting the pace of their posture and steps to that of the music still playing. Soothing and inviting.

There was butchered elegance in their gliding, neither of the two were experts , but it was clear Alastor had more experience on the field, guiding and arranging the actions taken by the teacher, who began to relax slowly, doing the possible to concentrate on the song and not so much in his awkward coordination, in the end, this was not his idea, and he shouldn't feel pressured into performing spectacularly.

With that in mind, he closed his eyes momentarily, rolling his shoulders to get rid of lingering tension and catching the sequence of lyrics once more, muttering them under his breath again, as a distraction, unwinding, growing more bold and precise with his steps, pressing forward in certain moments. Making Alastor up the pace in return, intending to keep him on his toes.

And they got daring and unafraid, posing and taking long strides, short steps, twirling and pressing forward or backwards, taking a step to side, and it was violent with passion and exhilaration, imperfect and yet, not.

And Alastor felt his heart flutter on his ribcage, rushing with fulfillment and voracious yearning, for _more,_ of this silent fight and tender aggression. Distracted by his own desire, he stuttered on his next step and Husk snorted, smirking with honesty and happiness and Alastor felt his breath being pulled out of him, surprised, dumbstruck. Those kind of expressions were rare in Husk’s face, delight in the form of any type of smile, always brief or sarcastic or not directed towards him. And this one, it felt like victory, like a fire was set ablaze in his core, burning him completely.

He pressed forward, making his lover collide against the picture window that let in the view of the night sky and city, hearing the pained gasp with excitement thrumming down his skin, by instinct, Alastor let go of the hand he had been holding to place it on the neck of his partner that now held not traces of the enticing expression he had been holding mere seconds ago. The radio host felt pressured by his own affection, confused and yet understanding. This was love.

He knew it was, had known for quite some time now, and still, that brief moment felt impactful, like the truest of revelations. And Alastor wondered, what was he to do with that knowledge? What action was he to take?

He let the hold on the pretty neck of his darling become a tiny bit tighter, hearing the pained gasp with unsettling clarity, feeling how a hand was now put over his wrist, ready to fight. Like this, though, he could easily strangle Husk, Alastor had no doubt about it.

He could battle and overpower him, and then, see the eyes frickle out of those honey eyes.

Instead, Alastor kissed him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I had a mighty need, sorry, hope you enjoyed it though!
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always sppreciated.


End file.
